Peridots Horrifying Experiments
by Doritoynx
Summary: Peridots Fusion experiments were horrible. She couldnt do ANYTHING worse.. Right? (CANCELLED)
1. Terrible Experiments

It was a winter day in Beach City

"This is Peridot, Fusion experiments are going nicely. However, I will be putting them on hold. The reason is new experiments. Ones that will help us. Alot." Peridot said while recording her log.

Meanwhile

Steven was waiting for the gems to return from a mission, While doing that he decided to try and bake cupcakes with Connie.

"Steven, the measurements said to put in 1 and a half cups of oil." Connie said while looking at Steven blankly.

"Yeah I- What did you say? One and a half? Ohh.. I thought it said 1 half cup of oil." Steven said suprised.

Just as Connie facepalmed the gems returned.

Steven dropped the mixing bowl on the floor.

"GARNET! AMETHYST! PEARL!" Steven yelled happily.

"Hey Stevenn I found this cool thing that lets you tell someone what to do!" Amethyst said while smiling at Steven.

"Pearl, Punch yourself in the face." Pearl did exactly what amethyst asked.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl yelled madly.

Amethyst laughed.

Steven took the orb. "Amethyst, Tell me how to use it!"

"You just did." Amethyst said blankly.

"Alright, Thats enough guys. Give it back Steven." Said garnet.

"Allrightt..." Steven said sadly, Watching Garnet bubble it.

"Steven! I just got off the phone with my parents! They said I could stay at your house for the night!" Connie said to Steven happily.

"Yay!" Steven yelled.

 **End of Chapter One.**


	2. Time to Panic

"Beginning Gem Creation experiments, Test subject #1 already found."

Meanwhile

Steven got up from his bed "Ah.. It looks so nice out tonight, right Connie?"

"Right?." Steven felt where Connie was sleeping last night.

"Connie? CONNIE?" Steven Said. *Screamed a little bit too*

Steven got out his phone, And called connies parents.

1 minute later.

Steven was explaining everything to the Gems.

"So you called her parents and they said they thought she was still with us?" Said Garnet.

"YES! CONNIES MISSING!" Steven Yelled.

13 hours earlier.

Connie was walking through the snow, with her coat on.

"I gotta make it to my parents house.. The-" All the sudden, Connie was grabbed by a figure in the shadows. It covered up her mouth.

"MHMPPMMM!" Conne yelled with the figures hand over her mouth.

Now.

Steven was panicking.

The Gems tried reassuring him "Steven, She probably went out for a walk" Said Pearl.

"No Pearl, I just know it. Something happened to her! I know it!" Steven said to Pearl.


	3. Handfulls of Danger

Steven evantually passed out.

3 Hours later

Steven Woke up to the sound of the Gems arguing.

"Guys? Whats going on.."

"Steven, Its nothing go b-" Garnet interupted Pearl

"Malachite Defused, We found the gem for Lapis, But not Jasper." Garnet said blankly.

Steven stared blankly.

And then Steven went back to bed.

(Ticktockticktock)

4 Hours later...

Steven got out of bed. It was 12:00.. Or 3:00.. Or 381437021834.. Or just some blurry lines.

Steven couldnt tell.

He was completely quiet.

His sleepyness made him completely forget about Connie and Malachite.

He grabbed a box of Cheerios; And just ate from the box with his hand.

After becoming a little more aware and awake, He sat outside, at the porch. Only wondering: Where could Connie be?

Steven woke up to rubbing whipped cream on his face. Turns out he fell asleep outside. Amethyst mustve put the whipped cream in his hand he thought.

"Amethyst.." Steven Mumbled to himself Sleepily.

All the gems were inside talking about something

"What is it nowwww..." Steven thought to himself

Steven got the whipped cream off his face, and walked inside.

"Steven! You're awake." Pearl said

"So which do you want bro? The good news, or the bad news?" Amethyst asked Steven.

"G..Good news?" Steven asked being extremely confused

"Well the good news is... TADA!" Amethyst Pulled her whip forward and swung Peridot forward. Her hands where tied up by the rope and duck tape was on her mouth.

"MMMHHHHMHM" Peridot Yelled

"Whuts dat? I cant hear ya!" Amethyst said teasingly

"Sooo whats the bad news?" Steven asked

"We managed to get Peridot to tell us where Connie was.." Pearl said

"Aparrently she was using her for... Experiments.. Thats all she said" Garnet said while staring Steven straight in the eyes.

And.

You guessed it..

Steven FAINTED. *Again*


	4. Im extremely sorry :( (UPDATE! CHECK IT)

"Sorry but.. I dont have the time to write this.. I cant come up with ideas on how to continue the story and.. I have things that are making me busy.. So.. Maybe sometime in the future I will continue this.. But for now its just an old story that.. Well. Maybe you will like. So here is what i could squeze out of mind before i ran out of ideas." -Blue Amber

Steven quickly awoke

"Guys?" Steven asked

No Reply.

"Ughh.. They mustve left without mee..." Steven said

MEANWHILE  
The Crystal Gems were searching EVERYWHERE. They could not find Jasper or Connie.

"This search is taking too long.." Amethyst Sighed

"Amethyst is right" Garnet Said

"Alright then, One more stop" Pearl Said to Garnet

"Where to?" Amethyst Asked

"Kindergarten" (DUN DUN DUNNNNN) Pearl Answered.

("Can i stop writing yet?" "NO AND I EXPECT YOU TO BE DONE BY NOW!")

And so the gems warped.

"Nothing. Again" Amethyst Said

AND SO THE GEMS WARPED BACK TO HOME.

(I was thinking about HONESTLY revealing what was going to happen but i decided that in the future i WILL continue this story, Or maybe just REWRITE IT all together. In the meantime i will be working on "Nights at Fazbears" and a soon upcoming SU fanfic about a diffrent group of gems based around me and my brothers. 


End file.
